Darkness Descending
Till Darkness Falls (Prequel to The Broken Series) Prologue: (Scott) September 2, 2012 There was a time in my life when I was normal, I had a mother and a father, lived in a neighborhood with people I've known since childhood, though unlike them, who would live normal human lives, mine was cut short. I was 21, fresh out of college, and decided to go into a bar one late night in the spring of 1978. My parents had went on a road trip about 3 years ago, since I had offically moved out on my own. Last thing I heard was from my mother, she had called from their motel, saying they decided to drive to the airport, and go to europe for a year, I was happy for them to move on with their lives. A day later, a police officer came to my apartment, saying my parents were in an accident and died before they could get them to the hospital. For the first time in my life, I felt as if my heart stopped beating, the funeral was even worse, not a day goes by that I don't think of them, how they shaped me as a person, but they weren't the only ones who have left a mark on me, changed my outlook on life, it would happen not to long in the future. When I sat at the bar, this girl came up to me and offered me a drink, her appearence was striking, something about her seemed mystical, like an angel, more like an angel of death now as I look back on the dim human memory. Her name was Elena Howe, a local in the town of Lakeshore, she was mesmerizing. We got to know each other, I told her about my parents, and how we both had something in common, we were both orphans. We left the bar together around midnight, what I didn't know, this was my last night as a human, she turned me into the demon I am today. As we walked down the road to my car, she told me that she was always alone, looking for someone to be her companion, I was to drunk to know what she meant at that, next thing I knew, she was in front of me, forcing my gaze to look into her stormy grey eyes, that were slowly turning black. "Don't scream, don't even utter a sound." she purred in my ear, and then the worest pain imaginable pierced through my neck, before I lost concious, she bit her wrist and shoved her blood down my throat, the coppery taste turning my insides out, it was revolting. "Our eternity starts now." was all I heard before she grabbed my neck and I blacked out. "Wake up already, it's been 10 hours." I heard someone sigh, I was in a motel room, my eyes quickly shot open. "What the hell did you do to me?" I groaned as I stood up, the sun blazed through the open curtains. "I turned you into a vampire." she giggled, and took a sip of a drink, that looked like fucking blood, gross. "What..?" was all I could say, my mind was spiraling, I was confused, and all I could think about was the dry ache that scorched my throat. "I said, I turned you into a vampire, you must be thirsty." she grinned, and handed me the glass. "No thanks..." I replied, and shoved the glass back into her hand, I walked towards the door, and gripped the door nob. I turned my head in he direction, "Girl, you're insane." I remarked, before I even turned the handle, I was pinned against the wall, damn that girl was quick! "I've had many people that I have tried to make as a companion, all failed, they are all to stupid, first chance they get, they ran into the sunlight and burst into flames!" she huffed, and sped me onto the bed and pinned me down. "Drink!" she demanded, and shoved the coppery smelling substance down my throat, satisfying whatever scorching burn there was before was now gone. I grabbed the cup from her and downed it, that was only the beginning of the rabid hunger Elena forced me into. "That's better." she announced, "Let's begin our journey." A dark path I would soon loath myself for, all the innocent people that died at my hands, while Elena stood back and watched with that evil smirk of hers. That day I turned, the day I had my first drop of human blood, I entered the dark tunnel, as I drained my victims without a feeling of remorse, my humanity left as I laid eyes upon the first person I killed, Elena told me there was a way to not feel anything, so I took it. The late 1980's, when music started to go to shit, Elena decided we should go to Europe, wanting a change of scenery, we traveled from France to Italy, and went across China, along the way, I learned fighting styles from all sorts of backgrounds, it sparked some form of humanity in me, which I hid from Elena. Even if the bitch sensed the slightest form of humanity in me, she found a way to squish it... Like a spider. she was an uncaring psychopath. Over the years, since it was the two of us, we became lovers, but never formed a relationship in which the two would care for each other, I was more of her toy than a "companion" on which she so desired. Any girl caught staring at me, she would feed from them till their heads would roll off their bodies, I would have to dispose of them. It took 30 years for me to break free, to finally look in a mirror and see the monster I had become, my humanity taken from me, but who was I to speak, I became blood crazed and ruthless, I was like the devil, with no redeeming qualities left, but I could change that, and one day I did. It was 2005, Elena drilled into my head that werewolves were an abomination, but I never saw it her way, we could co-exist with everyone fine. As we traveled around, we went to Blackspore, Elena told me she saw vampires being killed left and right by werewolves, and that I should start to see that they needed to be killed. "Mostly rogues kill them." she would mutter every time she saw a werewolf's dead body in the forests. We went to Seaside later that month, I was out hunting, I had finally given up on human blood, seeing when I finally realized what I made myself into, I couldn't blame Elena on all of it, she loathed the idea of me feeding off of animals, that it makes vampires weaker, I didn't even care. With humanity back, I thought for once I would see some humanity in Elena, that my feelings for her would spark something, but all I saw in her dark grey eyes were demons, so I started to distance more and more, there was no hope for her to even grasp a sense of humanity. She was so possessive, the night where everything changed. April 3, 2005 Seaside It's been so long since a change has happened in my life, where things turned for the better, and I left behind my demented past and found the path to good, to make things right for a change. Elena and I had went to a bar in this town called Seaside, it was a neat little town, on the coast of California. I ordered my usual, Elena began flirting with the bartender, compelling him to give her a free drink, typical, too bad he would be her late night snack. Even with humanity, I didn't bother to stop Elena from killing people, she gave up on trying to get me to harm another innocent person long ago, I gulped down my beer and ordered another, getting wasted was the only thing to drown out my haunting past. This brown haired girl sat down beside me, her perfume hit me like a smoke bomb, the smell of a meadow wasn't exactly pleasing as it sounded. "Hey there, can I have your number?" she grinned at me, twirling a lock of her long brown hair with her index finger, I could tell she had one to many margaritas, I could smell it. "Let's say you and me leave, I got a hotel down the street from here." she giggled. "Why so you can fuck me?" I slurred, drinking another swig, might as well get drunk as hell now. "Duh." she giggled, A glance from Elena told me already what would happen, for no humanity, she sure seemed to be jealous. A second later, the girl slumped to the ground as I heard the horrible crack from her neck. "Why must you always get drunk, and only I can fuck you." she hissed at me, flashing her fangs out in a possessive snarl. I took a swig of my beer and set it down. "Go find another toy to fuck with you demented bitch" I growled, and drank more, I knew what she was about to do. "Looks like I'll have to kill everyone." she sighed, "Pity." she shrugged, as her eyes turned completely black, the whites gone. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the exit. I heard people scream and then the eerie silence followed, silent as a tomb. "I've never met someone who kills so easily then shrugs it off." I hissed at her, the drunkness already wearing off. "Scott give me a break, you've killed many and reveled in it, it's what vampires do." she spat, "But no, you had to go all good and hunt little bunnies, I miss the monster, I know he's still in there, just buried deep, and one day, you won't be able to run from it forever Scott, you're a predator, and humans are our prey." Elena has been telling me that for the past decade, and it just rolled off my back and into the ditch of the fucks I didn't give in my head. "I'm starving, too bad I wasted 15 people for nothing, that bartender smelled delicious, too bad their corpses are burning in the bar, I love to burn things." she snickered, and vanished into the night. "Jesus fucking Christ!" I spat to the ground. I wish there was a book on how to get an emotionless vampire bitch back to some form of humane standards, she was past all redemption. I sped off throughout the city, I saw a couple with a little girl in the park, why were they out here at midnight? Sure it was a Friday, but most people would be in the safety of their own homes, who knows if there were other vampires out hunting. I looked back at the couple, they were in deep conversation, they didn't even notice their child run off. "Samuel, my mother told us she would meet us here with some of the coven, what's keeping them?" I heard the woman say, great they were witches. I sighed and turned around to speed off, I saw a girl who looked at least 9 stare at me. Her forest green eyes stared into mine, "Who are you?" she asked me, this must be their child, nice parenting, letting your kid wander off. "A person." I responded, "A stalker more like." she frowned, crossing her arms. "Shouldn't you go back to your parents?" I laughed, "They may worry when they notice you missing." she rolled her eyes, "They really don't care if I run around when we go to meet the elder, of our cov- I mean my Grandma." she stuttered. "I know about witches, don't have to hide anything." I grinned, "Are you a witch?" she asked, her eyes growing big, "Not even close, I'm something much more, different." I responded. "Allison!" I heard someone shriek, the girl and I looked over to her mother who ran to us quite fast. "Get away from her, you demon!" the woman hissed, "Mom don't be mean, he doesn't mean any harm, Jesus." Allison frowned, she clearly didn't know vampires existed, good. "What I mean, is, I thought you did mean harm, since you're one of them." "Them" at the end of her sentence came out as a snarl. "Laura, let's go." I heard the man say from behind me, I turned to see him gazing at me with loathing, witches were very prejudice over anything that wasn't, well, a witch. "Bye stalker!" the girl said as her parents pulled her away. I gave her a light wave and grinned before vanishing into the night. I was just outside the movie theater, a late movie ended, since I saw people pouring out of the theater. I took out my cell phone and dialed Elena, she picked up on the third ring. "About time, where are you? I want to leave this hell hole." she groaned, "It seems like a nice little town, I think I want to stay." I remarked. "Whatever, where are you?" "Why do you need to know, actually, I think I'm going to go on my own now, it's taken me 30 years, and I've been too weak and stupid to do it, so, go fuck yourself." I snarled into the phone. "You son of a bitch! I o-" I snapped my phone shut and slipped it into my pocket. "Jesus..." I muttered to myself. I saw a woman and a boy walk to their car, I smelled the wolf scent in full force, I stayed in the shadows, I saw another person approach the woman. "Hello." I heard the man purr, then saw his fangs come out. The woman's eyes opened wide in alarm. "Sheldon run!" she screamed to her son, the parking lot was vacant now, no witnesses, just lovely. Her eyes glowed blue, and her wolf teeth grew as she snarled at the vampire. "My employer will pay big bucks for your head you ugly beast." the vampire taunted and laughed as he sunk his fangs into the woman's neck, I stood there in absolute horror, why the fuck wasn't I doing anything about this. My fangs dropped down as I collided with the other vampire, speeding into an oak tree on the edge of the parking lot. "Who sent you to kill wolves huh?" I snarled, pinning him down. "Elena fucking Howe you idiot, she hires vampires to kill werewolves, how do you not know this!" the vampire laughed, like it was some funny joke. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a head to deliver." he hissed and threw me off of him. I snarled and lunged for him as he sped back over to the woman's body. "Oh look, a little wolf." the vampire chuckled, I stopped and stared at the child, he couldn't be more then 10, his eyes glowing like his mother's. Werewolves generally wouldn't get the wolf gene to activate before they go through puberty, but grief could make it come earlier. Tears poured down his face, he glared at the vampire, "More money then." he grinned, and lunged at the kid, I was quicker, and drove my hand into his chest and ripped out his heart. "Oh my God!" the boy shouted, "What the-" I got kicked into the car with a kick to my back, my body went face first into the passenger side door. "Seriously?" I heard the bitch's whiny voice enough times to know it was her. "Says the werewolf hunter, you allow children to be murdered? You are the definition of Satan you whore." I snarled, speeding in front of the kid. "That kid will grow up to be an abomination, better to kill him now." Elena pouted with a roll of her eyes. "Make one move, I will rip your fucking head off your shoulders." I snarled, flashing my fangs at her. "So scary." she cackled, "Now move, before I rip YOUR head from YOUR shoulders, dumbass." she pinned me against the car, "I'm stronger than you, don't forget that." she hissed into my ear. Next thing I knew Elena screeched and let go of me, a tree branch was shoved into her back, the boy glared at her with his blue eyes. Elena laughed and yanked the stick out, "You're going to pay for that you urchin." she hissed. "Well I'm quicker." I remarked, and picked up the branch and shoved it into her throat, she fell down gasping for air. "Now leave, and get the fuck out of my life." I hissed at her. She clenched her teeth as she ripped the branch from her neck. "Fine Scotty, have it your way, I'll go, you can't run from your past for forever you know, I'll be back, and I will kill both of you when you least expect it, have a nice life while you can." she grinned, and vanished into the night. "Can you help my mom please?" the boy cried, running over to where is mother laid dead, her neck tore open. I kneeled down beside her, she was dead, I looked at the boy, more tears poured down his face, I knew what it was like to lose a parent. "Do you have a dad?" I asked him, "Yeah." he sniffled. "Does he have a phone, I need you to give me his number, I'm going to be there for you now, as long as that psycho bitch is out there, I will be here." I assured him. I gave him my phone and he dialed his father's number. Sheldon sat on the ground and leaned against the car, looking away from his mother's body, I sat beside him and wrapped my free arm around him. "Who is this?" a man with a deep voice asked. "I ran into a vampire attacking your wife and your son, I was too late to save her, he almost got a hold of your son, I finished him off, look your son is in danger, I promise to keep him safe." I went on, the man took a deep breath. "I sense my Anne is gone, I am coming." then the line went dead. "Your father is coming." I told Sheldon, he looked up at me, the tears were still present, but no longer flowed. "I can feel them coming, I thought I wasn't supposed to get the gene till I became of age." he grimaced. I heard howls in the night, I gazed at the trees, I saw the glow of the wolves eyes as they approached slowly, almost gracefully it seemed. The largest of the wolves, the only with the same blue glow as Anne and Sheldon, came the closest, as the rest stayed back, surrounding us. I glanced at Anne's body, but what was left was a sandy colored wolf, though the gash at her neck was still there. Sheldon looked up to me, before his eyes glowed again, and turned his head to look at his mother. The supposed alpha wolf howled, then all the others followed. I watched in astonishment as Anne's remains slowly turned to dust and floated up towards the sky. The large black wolf transformed into his human state, he wore all black. "Go in peace my love." he concluded quietly, the rest of the wolves vanished into the night, this was the strangest thing I've ever seen in my life, it was amazing and strange at the same time. "Dad!" Sheldon cried and ran to his father, and the two embraced. "I'm surprised a vampire would protect a werewolf, especially against his own maker." the man remarked, "How do you know?" I retorted. "Mr. Anderson, Elena Howe's name is up and down the western sea board, we know all about her and you, and I know you've become what some consider "good", but in my eyes you are all the same, and now my son has no mother." he faltered on the last word, and closed his eyes, and bent his head down. "I'm sure werewolves have been following us, and you know I mean no harm, I'm sorry for your loss. I hope you know I will protect your son till Elena is gone for good, she threatened to return one day, and I will wait till she comes." I declared. "I see, and I thank you for saving my son's life Scott Anderson, come with us, you can stay with us till you get settled somewhere, I think you will like our town, the tourists aren't as stupid like they are down south." he chuckled. I nodded, seeing now my life changed drastically that night, I went from waking up in bed with the woman who turned me, who I loathed, and now hated and wanted dead, to almost running in on a witch coven meeting, to basically turning my back on my own species, I was home, my real home. Looking back all those years ago, I began to wonder if Elena would ever show her face, it's been almost 8 years since that night. And in those 8 years, I've been accepted as the protector of the future alpha of the Nightshade werewolf pack of Seaside. Sheldon grew up before my eyes, he was like my little brother, of course when he grew taller then me by 3 inches, he liked to get cocky and act all Mr. Superior, though I pinned him in 2 seconds flat whenever he wanted to see if he was stronger, I told him he would have to wolf up to be, though he never tried, he still didn't have full control of himself when he phased. After the attack on his mother which left her dead, his father and I decided to have him home schooled, since the threat Elena posed was still out there, I had to keep an open eye at all times, I never minded, because it was something I took pride in, something that was worth doing. Sheldon and I were walking through the park, there were people everywhere, couples strolling down the sidewalk, kids running around playing tag, it was just a normal day. "I've been wanting to say this, so I'll just say it, I want to go to school." Sheldon countered, crossing his arms. I gawked at him, "What kind of teenager wants to go to school?" I laughed, "I've been home schooled since I was 10, it would be my senior year, and I would like to have some kind of high school experience to look back to when I'm grown up." Sheldon remarked, "You up for another round of High School?" he said, grinning widely. "............" I groaned, "No Sheldon, besides, I'm a little old to go to High School don't you think?" "Nah, you'll be fine." he replied, still grinning. "I said no." I groaned. He rolled his eyes, "Well my dad already pulled some strings and enrolled both of us, so a week from now we are officially High School seniors buddy." he chuckled and patted me on the back. "............" "Oh stop being so brooding. Oh powerful protector" he chuckled again, "You son of a bitch." I hissed under my breath. "Love you too, bro." then out of no where, a girl on roller blades knocked into Sheldon, both of them sprawling on the pavement. "Oh shit! I am so sorry!" the girl stuttered, "I don't know how to ride these quite well yet." Sheldon looked at her and grinned, "It's fine, are you okay? Your knees are bleeding." he looked at me, his eyes wary with caution. I gazed from her bloody knees to her sapphire eyes, which were looking at Sheldon with regret for running him over. "Cel are you okay?!" her friend said, who was also on roller blades, she stopped and helped her friend up. "Let's go to the restroom to get you cleaned up. Jesus, are you okay?" she asked, then looked at Sheldon, "And you?" "Just peachy." Sheldon replied with a grin. "Allison Ross I am going to kill you." Cel hissed with fake harshness. "Sorry again, see you around." Cel said to the both of us, and her and Allison rolled away. "I think I've seen her before..." I muttered, "Oooooh." Sheldon cooed, "Shut up." I grumbled. The first day at St. Staria High was going to be a nightmare, I could already tell. The school was huge, and the map for it was just a big square block. "Dude, we'll be fine! Even though we have no classes together, we will be fine. I hope..." he went on. As we walked into the hallway, there were students about at their lockers and chatting before the first period bell rang. I saw that Cel girl from the park walk up to her locker, her focus completely on it as she turned the dial to open it. "I'm going to go talk to her." Sheldon announced and strolled over to her. She was completely unaware as he approached her, "Hey-" her locker door swung open and wacked him backwards, everyone stopped and stared, I burst out laughing. "Jesus fucking Christ!" she commented, and helped him to his feet. "We gotta stop doing that." he laughed, "Yeah, I'm Cel by the way" she grinned. "Sheldon." he replied grinning. "How long do you think they will keep knocking into one another? I hope they don't knock each other down the stairs." I heard a girl chuckle beside me, I looked to the side and saw Allison, "We can only hope." I chuckled. We walked over to Sheldon and Cel. "The bell is fixing to ring, Eddie and Amber can barely let go, they are pissed they have 1 class together." Ally exclaimed. "Where do I find Mr. Martin's class?" I asked, "Go down the hall to the left, then take a right, it's right at the corner when you take the right." Allison replied. "Thanks, see you later I suppose." "Sure." she gave me a welcoming smile, "Welcome to St. Staria High." Cel and Allison walked off to their class as the bell rang. "Everyone seems so nice here." replied Sheldon as we walked to class, his first period was right beside mine. As the crowd went in each direction, I saw a girl standing in the middle of the hall, not moving. Sheldon was too distracted to see her, Elena gave me an evil grin and waved, then she was gone in the same instant. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Scott what's wrong, you look like you saw a ghost." he muttered. "I think my past demons are coming to haunt me after all." I hissed under my breath. "It's not like your past demons decided today to come bite you in the ass, let's get to class." Sheldon said, looking at me warily, and walked on ahead. "You have no idea..." I muttered to myself as I followed him. Why did it have to be today, when I was actually doing something with my life, when the chance presented itself, I would be sure to cut her head off, and let her burn in the rising sun. Chapter 1 (Ally) September 12, 2012 (8:48 P.M) Dear to whom ever is reading this, '' ''I, Allison Kate Ross, a soon-to-be witch, and go by Ally, for some reason I cannot stand my name, all I son? It seemed as if my parents wanted to break the streak of all firstborn children of the hathaway family blood line of girls with green eyes. No wonder they named me Allison, like "all I wanted was a son", I know I might seem whiny, but I did overhear them one day, when they got the first ultrasound, they thought for sure I was a boy, even though they love me to death, you could call me spoiled, but I can't help that my parents did well with themselves, we have a beautiful home, 3 stories, I have a huge room, though I'm usually in the kitchen, trying to bake, I normally burn things, so I leave the cooking to mother, I help with preparing the meal, then the dishes. My father Samuel Ross is a successful laywer, and my mother Laura, a serene buisness woman in homemaking, no wonder I love to design and plan things. Perhaps writing in a diary is normal for 12 year old girls, not 17 year olds whose mother thinks writing down your thoughts would ease my mind, as in 6 months, when I would turn 18, my full magical powers would come in, I must sound crazy don't I? Or that two of my best friends are like me, witches, who are probaly experiencing the same in and outs I got today during class? Or that my best friend Elle Harris, the blonde, beautiful, bubbly girl next door, is now closed up since her father passed away from cancer 3 months ago, during the summer, it's a miracle that she would even utter a word to Amber, the one she is closest to today at lunch. Amber and Eddie, the two lovebirds who are one of the golden couples of St. Staria High, who met in 6th grade, Eddie moved from Lavender Coast to Seaside, and it was love at first sight, and now some slut wants to rip them apart so she can add him to her "banged wall of fame". Maggie Peach was a devil hidden under fake eyelashes and dyed blonde hair. I was expecting the first day back to school to be quite, well uninteresting, till by best friend Cel accidently slammed her locker in someones face, and when those sapphire eyes met his hazel ones, it was like a spark shined bright for the first time. It seemed that this year everyone would find love, like a hopeless romantic movie, how boring. What could I say about myself, I was your average normal high school teenage girl, hoping to one day become a designer in something, I just never knew what it would be, though I normally planned everyones birthdays, the holidays, and I got my nickname "Pinkie Pie", curtesy of Cel, my best friend since before I could remember. Our mothers were best friends since high school, got pregnant around the same time, and who would of thought we would be born on the same day? We were two sides of the same coin, she's the sister I never had, I'd die for her. Since the time I could walk, my mother and father, told me we were different, that our whole family was in a coven, my grandmother Sally, was the elder, she guided the members, to practice and protect socitey from evil doings, I didn't believe it till I was about 7, my mother making my favorite doll float up from my tea party she attended, I thought she came from a Disney movie, I was too young to even realize what my future held, that one day, when my mother became the elder, then it would pass on to me, since the founding of the hathaway coven by my ancestor Sonia, the direct first born female descendents would take it from their mother, and so on, and just magically each woman in my family had a daughter, and how all of us have bright green mystical eyes, a trait each hathaway woman had, the more I was creeped out. As I babble on about my life, how my other friends, Amber and Elle, their mothers were best friends with Cel's mother and mine, no wonder we all became best friends since before we could walk. Amber's mother, and Cel's, was a witch like mine, Miranda Smith, is like a second mother to me, she has my mothers eyes, and Cel's parents are even in the same coven as mine, perhaps they are a distant relation, who knows! Mostly everyone I know, give or take a few, has had some kind of tragedy in their lives, Amber's mother died when she was two, her father knew of magic, but never wanted his daughter to get involved with it, but as time went on, and my mother started teaching spells to Cel and I, Amber convinced her father to let her join in on the little lessons, so she would be prepared when the time came. Being born on March 18 with Cel, Amber's birthday was only 5 days behind, ironic that 3 best friends got pregnant and all had daughters around the same time. Besides our families knowing our secret, Elle and Eddie knew, though it was against coven "law" that humans know our secret, but Amber, Cel, and I, along with Eddie and Elle, made a pact, to never tell anyone our secret. Eddie was special himself, his family were known with an abilitly to heal people, say you would get a cut, and they put their hand on it, and a blue glow would surround the hand and go into the wound, and heal instantly, more unexplained supernatural things. I would always ask my mother if their were werewolves, vampires, zombies, all of that folklore, she would tell me, when the time is right, I would know the answer, but zombies she told me, were a work of directors in films, Cel was bummed about that one. Normally, a witch wouldn't get any signs of his or her powers before their 18th birthday, but since my family is from a strong bloodline, perhaps me passing out at lunch, my windshield wipers turning on without me pressing the button in my red mini cooper, are all just freaky coincidences, but knowing me, hell no. I've written so much in this diary already, that it's going to be a book by the time I get done with it! First off, the guy who Cel slammed with her locker on "accident", is Sheldon Cooper, fresh out of home school and first year in a public school since way back when, may he not get banged by Madame Slut, who claims she is all french, though we all know she is a slutty southern belle at heart. Sheldon towered over everyone, he made me look like a midget, he had to be at least 6'3, and built like a brick shit house, what my mother called men with a lot of muscle, his face was very boyish, like a cute little lollipop boy, whose head was put on a body which looked like he worked out 10 hours a day. His friend Scott, dark hair, dark brown eyes, he was more leaner and less stockly built like his friend, but I was still a midget to him still, I just reached his shoulder, and I was 5'5, which is normal height! Fucking giants! Even Cel was taller then me, I felt sorry for Amber, she was only 5'2. Now that I'm describing what everyone looks like, let me roll on down to the rest of us! Cel and I are quite similar, we have a heart shaped face, our bottom lip pouts up then the upper, Cel has high cheek bones while mine are lower, I have doe eyes, she has round eyes, we have button noses, and her neck is slightly longer then mine, I have a little hip while Cel has large hips, what more do you want to know to whoever is reading this? Cel is 5'8, and Elle is 5'5 like me. I have wavy medium brown hair, if you want specifics! Cel has dark straight brown, it goes to her mid back, as does mine, though mine is slightly shorter than hers, mine likes to go crazy, though it usually falls in loose waves. Amber has medium length dark hair, hers is very fine and smooth, something I wish mine was like, and I wouldn't have to use so many products... and she has aquamarine eyes, when she gazes at you, it's like she is judging your entire soul, for a short person, she is quite intimidating, ask Eddie. Elle, the platinmum blonde beauty, out of all of us, she would be the most pretty, long lashes with a high cheek boned face, and light grey eyes. I might as well write a page each dedicated to looks it seems, Eddie has dark blonde hair with blue eyes, on the football team, kind to everyone, your natural good non-stupid jock, he actually has more brains than the rest of us put together, I call him the golden nerd, at least he doesn't make me feel like a midget, Cel is only an inch shorter then him. People tend to call me a control freak, I can't help I get a bit "bossy" when something goes out of order in planning something! Now that I have all of my up-to-date life story done, let's get to today, and how everything began to change drastically, as I write, I might as well just recall all of the events in my mind. September 12, 2012 Cel and I had chemistry together, first we had our science, chemistry should be fun this year, maybe Mrs. Dupont would let us make bottle rockets with confetti! Clearly it would be fun this year, last year was so boring, and I was still hung up about our friend Amy Henderson, who moved to Snowhill to pursue her modeling career, we get postcards and tons of texts a day from the girl. "I am such a fool for doing that to that guy!" Cel whispered as we sat down in our seats. "Well, you two are magnets, I assume opposites attract now don't they?" I snickered, giving her a lopsided grin. "We are not magnets, he just needs to watch where he is going, and so should I..." Cel muttered as the bell rang for the last time before class started. "You already have puppy dog eyes." I grinned. The first day of school was always slow, we were introduced to the course, and went over what we would be learning, the usual. I walked to my 4th period, Math and Art was dull, we didn't even paint anything! I went to my locker, it was right outside my history class. I turned the dial, and set my pre-calculus textbook in. I closed it shut, my phone buzzed, a text from Cel. I laughed as I read it, Maggie was already trying to impress Sheldon, and he turned her down, in front of everyone, leaving her standing in the hallway, no one rejected her. Ever. (Still in Editing, mess with it you die) - SparkleShine98 <3 Chapter 2 (Amber) TBA Chapter 3 (Cel) TBA Chapter 4 (Elle) TBA Chapter 5 (Amber) TBA Chapter 6 (Sheldon) TBA Chapter 7 (Elle) TBA Chapter 8 (Scott) TBA Chapter 9 (Cel) TBA Chapter 10 (Ally) TBA Chapter 11 (Scott) ''' TBA '''Chapter 12 (?????????) TBACategory:Till Darkness Falls